User talk:Prodigy X
Stick to the Canon please No sorry, I would prefer you to stick to established canon facts, too many users break canon. --"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 15:58, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Sharingan No problem, give me a link to the sharingan and I'll make it for you. And as I see that you've been shot down on the explanation for the different coloring I'll stick to the traditional scheme. While I understand the need to maintain canon facts, I also see the creative viewpoint of it. Some creations are bound to scrape against the grain established by the canon but when's it's something as trivial as coloration I personally don't see much of an issue with it, since you're not giving it the ability to summon blackholes from nowhere and call upon the Almighty Panda of the Rift to destroy an entire Nation. But eh, I'm not admin so my viewpoint may be a bit skewed. But as I stated before, I'll create the sharingan just give me a link to the original sharingan in question. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] ([[User talk:Heishiro Maitake|''Take a breath and scream]]) 02:09, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Here ya go. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Bark like a Kitty'') 20:08, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Toxic Release Well besides the obvious applications such as being able to convert one's breath into poison, coating weapons in poison by treating them as an extension of one's body, and the ability to drink poison and use the ingested poison against one's enemies their are a few others I've thought of. The creation of hardened "bullets" of poison that dissolve once they come into contact with blood, the manipulation of poison itself as a weapon (Think large mass of poison being sent after an opponent), and the poisoning of the very ground/earth around the user. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Bark like a Kitty'') 23:40, February 17, 2012 (UTC) To be honest with you, techniques that result from things such as Kekkei Genkai do not necessarily need to be explicitly named. If you detail exactly what the Kekkei can do on its page then listing a bunch of different techniques won't be necessary, as you can simply reference back to the page to see how it works. If you break down the ability into it's core mechanics, technique names won't be needed as you would be able to clearly see what is possible. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Bark like a Kitty'') 12:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Clown Prince did you post it for me True-Clown-Prince Idk how but you always have the best pics True-Clown-Prince Thanks now only if i could find some Tailed beast forms for ryu and my other Jinchūriki True-Clown-Prince Re The images need to be a special type of .svg for them to appear in the info box your using. I can convert them into it if you want. -- Omega Sigma Talk to me 17:44, February 20, 2012 (UTC) thats exactly what i was talking aabout True-Clown-Prince I got the clan symbol to appear under the clan section it will not appear under the Affiliation (I'm guessing that it only for team and groups). As for the Kirigakure symbol since you named it Kirigakure (Prodigy1322) the original symbol will not appear. I've uploaded an .svg image with that name if you change it it will appear, or if you just change it to Kirigakure it will also appear. When you click on it, it will go to Kirigakure's disambiguation page. -- Omega Sigma Talk to me 18:18, February 20, 2012 (UTC) you did it right i just fixed the image and it looks better. -- Omega Sigma Talk to me 18:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC) i'll see what i can do its a shock for you to ask me for helpTrue-Clown-Prince does this work i'll look for more. True-Clown-Prince im not giving up yet just give me some time True-Clown-Prince wow i guess everyone really likes that pic. i just went to google then typed in a random japanses name followed by naruto rpc and then i just clicked on images. True-Clown-Prince I'll see what i can find True-Clown-Prince No problem. True-Clown-Prince would i be able to have a character use the body shedding jutsu that Orochimaru uses?True-Clown-Prince .svg you will have to talk to Ten Tailed Fox about getting it appear. I have not been able to get it. -- Omega Sigma Talk to me 17:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC)